Mad Scrub Love
by Cecily Rose Midnight
Summary: This is the sad tale of a Mad Scrub that had fallen in love with a Kokiri. But as the story progresses, he meets new friends and a new fate. Will he accept it, or will he push it away like he always has?
1. Chapter 1: What I Was

Her name was Saria. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her green hair sat just above her shoulders, and her blue eyes pulled you into her. Her voice rang like wind chimes, and her fairy ocarina sounded throughout the Lost Woods. I listened to her every day.

And every day I listened, I listened in pain. For she was a Kokiri, a wonderfully free spirit; and what was I? A red leaved monster, an abomination upon the living, upon the forest, and upon the earth. I had no right to be here. I was undeserving of the things I had, and yet I wished for more. How could I have wished for more?

I loved her more than life itself. I loved her just like the trees love the earth, and I hoped she would see me for more than what I appeared to be: a monster, a disgrace amongst my own kind. I loved the Kokiri, and their simple ways: living with and for the forest. And my kind hated them.

My kind was territorial, hurting anything and everything that invaded their space. I couldn't take it. But if I left, where would I go? I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I would have been chasing fantasy, a desire yes, but a daydream nonetheless. I begged the forest to set me free, to let me be, as I was and always will be. I asked the forest not to show me what I could not have, for I would yearn for it, and it would be the death of me.

And yet, she was not the problem, nor was it the forest. The problem was me; me, myself, and I. I sickened myself, wanting a Kokiri. I should have stuck to my own kind, and taking the path that my kind had laid out for me. But I was foolish and irrational; by breaking tradition, I broke myself in two. The part of me that yearned, and the part of me that despised. Oh if only my kind could have seen me for what I truly was: a stain, a terrible taint upon the unsoiled forest.

So I did what was best. I could not go on any longer, not having my one true love, and not having my kind. I attacked the forest boy, who was clad in green garb, and holding his sword out to me. He destroyed me. No, I do not blame him. I blame myself, for not seeing that love can be held from afar, it hurts, but it is bearable. And I blame myself for not seeing what I could have been: her friend.

I truly am a Mad Scrub. I could have told her how I felt. I could have been peaceful towards her, I could have been her friend. But the world is filled with enough of those phrases: 'could have been', 'would have been', and 'should have been'. I should have made it happen, and I am the only one at fault. I have only myself to hate. I have only myself, and no one else. For I am a ghost that scourges the earth; something I have always been.

* * *

Hello, Cecily Rose Midnight here! I've created what was going to be a one-shot, but now I'm gonna make it be a three to five-shot fanfiction. If you like, please review. And yes, the following shots will not be as depressing.

I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor its characters or monsters. (As much as I wish...)

See ya later alligator!


	2. Chapter 2: Bird of Death

I scourged the earth in both sadness and anger, keeping myself away from all that I love, from everything I have known. But the forest is still my home, I cannot leave it, for I would be severing the ties of my very soul, cutting away my unearthly existence. Is this how I'm going to live from now on? Though I can explore the forest, this is no life. But I shall find things I've never seen before, places beyond the Mad Scrub Territory.

The Lost Woods is very interesting. Everywhere you look there is something new. A leaf may be gone, or changed color. Insects crawl around everywhere, spinning webs and making nests everywhere. I should be careful not to hurt them, but it's hard not to. The Skulltula webs are almost invisible, and the Deku Baba's homes only looked like large patches of grass and weeds. How do the Kokiri live with the earth?

I walked a common path for the Kokiri, crunching dead leaves as I stepped. Sometimes I forget I'm a ghost.

"Could you be quieter? You're disturbing my peace," a high-pitched voice commanded. I turned around to find myself face to face with a Skull Kid. Its red frayed hat covered his face, so it made shadows across the skull mas it wore. Its leaf red robe made shuffling noises as he moved closer to me. "What'cha doin' Koki?" It asked, putting emphasis on the word 'koki'.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Most of your kind isn't around here. Are ya lost?"

"No, just passing by."

"To the Forest Temple?" The Skull Kid asked. I winced at the thought. She's always there. Do I want to see her, in this state? Do I even care anymore? It's not her fault I'm feeling this way. "Well?" What choice do I make? Why is it such a big deal anyway?

I felt the tears rush to my eyes, and I ran off into the woods. My tears fell like morning dew off of blades of grass, onto the dry dirt beneath me. Tree's flew by as I ran, the green and emerald blurring together to make a symphony of colors and shapes, swirling together in the grand design. And then I stopped, and looked around. I was in a grove, green and laden with life, and it was filled with both butterflies and fairies alike. I looked at the sky above me, the white wisps floating by, and the call of a crow echoed throughout the forest. It's sounding, and it doesn't stop. The birds of death.

Then I heard a small quiet sound. It hissed past my ears, and behind me I heard the 'thunk' of it hitting the tree. I looked behind me, and noticed something lodged in the tree. 'Caw caw!' I heard the crow cry, and I looked at the object. It was a dart. 'Caw caw!' Birds in the forest of death.

"You ran away from me! How could you?!" A cry sounded, and I realized that it was the Skull Kid. "I'm not scary!" It sobbed. I ran up to it, and looked at it concern. "Hic… Why do all the Koki's hate me?" It cried, rubbing its eyes underneath its mask. "What did I do wrong?"

"I don't hate you. I was just running here because I heard the crows," I lied, to make it stop the tears. No one's tears should ever fall.

"You don't hate me?" It asked, and sniffled.

"Of course not, why would I?"

It sniffled again, covering its yellow eyes. "Because I'm a monster. Koki think I'm a monster… I'm not a monster, am I?"

"Do you think so?"

"No."

"Then you're not a monster. If you can think for yourself, then you can't be monster," I said, and patted him on the head.

The Skull Kid lifted his hat, so he could look up at me, and pushed his mask out of his eyes. The Skull Kid had a face, just a really dark one, with yellow eyes and lips. He smiled a sharp toothed grin at me, and while it was a weird grin, I was not afraid of the deadly creature. "My name's Than," he said, and held out his hand, and I shook it.

"My name's Crow," I replied, and smiled. 'Caw caw!' A crow cried far away, somewhere even deeper in the forest.

I am Crow, a bird of death.

* * *

Hello! Finally posted Chapter 2 of Mad Scrub! This was so hard to get into at first, but eventually it came pretty easily.

I'm really loving this story. At first I was kinda like 'Mad Scrub!' and now I'm like 'OMG MAD SCRUB!' Lol.

So, to give some info, the name Than means death. Love, love, love it.

And I chose the name Crow obviously because of the crows Crow hears. Some people might think it would be better if I chose the name Raven or something, but the name Raven seems to girly to me. And the name Crow is so awesome! Plus, crows are technically birds of death, just like Ravens.

Anyhoot, read, love, and review, okie dokie?! See ya later alligators!


	3. Chapter 3: The Forest Temple Awaits

'Caw caw!' The bird cried once again for the long lost souls of the forest.

"Crow, death," Than said, and pointed a bony finger to the trees. All the butterflies flew away at the sound of the crow, but all the fairies had remained. Then Than had pulled out a flute, and looked at me. "Listen to this," Than said and began to play a sad song, and the fairies had begun to sing along.

'_Bird of dark,_

_Make your mark,_

_On this forest ever bright._

_Make us rest,_

_Do your best,_

_Dark wings will turn into night._

_Turn your eyes,_

_To the skies,_

_And make your fife._

_Spread your wings,_

_As the bell rings,_

_And lead us from life._

_Lead us,_

_We who walk willingly into the dark._'

Then, as if on cue, all the fairies flew away, leaving the grove all but empty except for one fairy. It sat, perched upon a white mushroom, crying. Than looked at me, his mask on the side of his face, and looked over at the creature. I walked up to it, and looked at the creature in sorrow. Maybe it too felt the same things I did. Despair.

"Excuse me, but what's wrong?" I asked it, and it lifted its body. It was a little orb of white light, but you could see its tears, for they fell upon the mushroom in streams.

"I miss the Goddess!" It wailed, and I felt sorry for it. I knew many people I missed: Saria and family members.

"Why aren't you with her?" I asked it, and it sniffled.

"She sent me down here to find someone, but she didn't tell me who, just that I'd know when I met him! And I can't find him!" It wailed even louder, and I picked it up, cupping it in my hands.

"Why don't we find him together?" I asked it, and it stopped crying.

"Really?"

"Of course!" I said, and placed it on my shoulder. "Where do you think he went?"

"I'm not sure, the Goddess said he could be anywhere, but she said that if I couldn't find him in the forest, I'd have to go to the Forest Temple. I don't want to go there alone!" It cried, and I nodded.

"No one would want to go there alone…" I agreed, but I knew one person who always went there alone: Saria.

"Cool! We're going to the Forest Temple!" Than exclaimed, bouncing from leg to leg.

"If we don't find him on the way there," the fairy said.

"So, my bright little friend, what's your name?" I asked, and I swear it smiled.

"Trilok," Trilok said, growing brighter than ever. "It's the name Miss Farore gave me."

We started to walk away from the adorable grove, and then we started to walk towards the Forest Temple. The Lost Woods is a weird place. For creatures that are not part of the Lost Woods or Kokiri Forest, they will get lost, and eventually turn into Skull Kids. At this thought I turned to Than, and felt the same feelings I had for myself: pity. But if creatures are part of the forest, beings such as Scrubs, fairies, and Deku Babas, creatures won't be effected by the magic of the forest. We took a long way around, or at least it seemed long, but then again, I may be a part of this forest, but I've never taken a step out of my home. Until today, and look where it brought me; I was right to go against my kind.

"Look, look!" Than exclaimed, and pointed at something in the bushes.

"What?" Trilok said, and flew over to Than. "What is that?" I crept over to them, and looked at what they were looking at: me.

"It's the body of a Mad Scrub," Than said, and touched the leaves of what was once my head. "I wonder what happened to it. It's out of its original territory," Than said.

"Is it still alive?" Trilok asked. I looked at my old self in disdain. I committed suicide. I am a terrible being.

"It's dead," I said, and closed my eyes.

"We should bury it," Than said.

"No, let it be. It's going back to the forest already. Just leave it, let's go," I said, and started to walk away.

"We can't just leave it there!" Than cried.

"Yes we can!" I told them.

"We shouldn't!" Trilok cried.

"Who cares? It's just a body, it's soul still lives on!" I said, and started running away. Why do I keep doing this? Running away from my fears, from the unpleasant things of life. Is that really good for me? Should I keep running? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

Everything became a blur. Green kept being green, then turned to white. Tree's turned to dirt, dirt turned to vines. And the ground beneath me turned to stone. The sky above me stayed the same, but started to change color, from a beautiful blue to a lovely shade of pinkish purple. The constant state of motion began to change the word around me. When I stopped, it did too. Or did it? The world was ever changing, but in small ways. Was I changing too?

I looked around me, recognizing the area around me. She was always here. Always. Once again, I heard the sound of a dart fly by me, taking me out of my thoughtful state, and I turned around. Trilok and Than weren't far behind me.

"It's rude to do that!" Trilok yelled, but I didn't move.

"I've taken you where you needed to go this entire time, didn't I?!" I yelled at them both.

Trilok looked all around him in wonder, and Than stopped the flow of tears to see what lay before him. They both gasped.

A set of stairs made of vines laid before us, leading up to the Forest Temple. The sign of the Forest Temple was glowing with a green light underneath my feet, for I was on the dais. Trilok and Than were both still and silent, even more so than statues. I, on the other hand, felt something pulling at me inside, something telling me to go into the temple. And I agreed.

"Wait!" Both Than and Trilok said in unison, and I gave them an expecting look.

"Well, aren't you coming with me, Trilok? Don't you have to find someone for the Goddess Farore?" I asked, and Trilok flew up to me, bouncing in agreement. "You don't have to come Than."

"I have nowhere else to go…" he said, and bounded up to us.

"Well then," I laughed a bit, "let's go and find this mysterious creature." I started climbing up the stairs, never noticing the little Kokiri following close behind.

The Kokiri that waited outside the temple until I came back.

* * *

Hello! I just wanted to say hi. Lol.

Wasn't this a lovely chapter? I love Trilok! He's so cute! I really hope that this chapter left you wondering where this story is going. Teehee! I can't tell you! You all will have to figure out where its going!

Oh, as for the song, it totally can go along with Saria's song, if you wanted it to, but I DID NOT intend for it to go that way. It just did. So I would prefer it if you didn't sing it with that tune, considering Saria's Song is a really upbeat, happy melody, and Crow's Warble is more dark. Not sinister, just a darker tune. And yes, I did just name the tune Crow's Warble! Doesn't it work really well? I think so, since warbles are the songs of birds, and well crows are birds. Lol.

Today was a great day. I hate Mondays so much! But since I had this day off, I was so happy. I don't mind any other day of the week, but Mondays are forever tainted for me. But, since I got this chapter done, I'm really happy.

Many thanks to those who read and review! I actually got a new reviewer, so I want to thank them. Thank you to a guest named Malon, I wanna give you a hug, and I love the name! :D Many thanks to my loyal reviewers: LauParisi (hey, whats up with your name? I always wanted to know... Lol.), DarkPriestessOfHyrule (woot woot chapter 3!), PurpleSweets13 (if we have any HM lovers, check out her stories. So cute!), deadaleta (check out their stuff, its hilarious), RoseRomance10 (didja check out my new story Rosie?!), and Anastaisya (love ya!). You guys really make my day when you review. :D

I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor any of its original characters, locations, or monsters. *sniffle* But, Crow, Than, and Trilok are my original characters, and this plotline is mine, so no stealing! ... pretty please with a cherry on top? T.T

See ya later alligators!


	4. Chapter 4: Something More

_**This chapter is dedicated to DarkPriestessOfHyrule. Since her birthday was pretty recently. And I'm broke, so this is my gift to her!**_

* * *

Than, Trilok, and I all walked into the Forest Temple together; I was feeling an eerily familiar, yet intimidating aura creep down my spine. The entrance was small, more of like a walkway than anything, with only torches lit on the walls. Gray slab stones surrounded us; making me feel queasy, this was no ordinary place to me, this place was slowly turning into a nightmare. And I could tell that Trilok and Than felt the same way.

Once we exited that first entryway, we came into a large room, each side having stairs around it.

It was an ominous structure, and the temple was a quirky forest in itself, overgrown with vines and leaves. Stalfos and Deku Babas littered the rooms haphazardly, but they seemed to live harmoniously. Cobwebs covered the ceiling, making clear of the various species of Skulltulas that lived within. It was a dark and ominous, yet beautiful in a darkened somber way.

I heard Trilok gasp behind me, and I looked at him weird. "You all right?"

"It's… nothing," Trilok replied, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hmmm… I like it here," Than said randomly and started dancing through the big centered room.

"I don't. I feel… uneasy," I said, and sighed. What was I thinking when I decided to come here? But I still feel that pull towards something. It's hurting me…

"Stop right there, tresspassers!" A voice boomed in the temple, interrupting the forests flow, and stopping us in our tracks. "What is your business here?!" The voice asked, and from the shadows came a man, clad in all green. His green hair brushed his shoulders, and his green eyes stared at them in fury. He was tall, with pale skin, and he looked like a Kokiri, but yet, he was not a Kokiri. No, he was too old looking to be a Kokiri.

"We're here on a mission-" I began to say, but Trilok cut me off.

"Hereward? It's you!" Trilok cried, flying over to the tall man, bouncing up in down in excitement.

"Trilok! Have you not found your Kokiri yet?" The man asked, smiling at the friendly fairy.

"No… the goddess told me to come back here if I felt like I didn't find him."

"Who're these guys then?"

"My friends. May I ask, what are you doing here?"

At this, Hereward smiled, and started to walk away. "Come and see for yourself…" He said, and Trilok followed.

I was too freaked to stay where I was, so I followed Trilok and this man named Hereward. Than trailed behind me, probably with the same mind set. They walked past some nasty looking, and smelling, Stalfos, and since we were following Hereward, it seemed as if they respected us. They didn't attack us, none of the monsters seemed to care that we were walking on their territory. What in the world is up with this place?

Hereward led us to a doorway, and opened it for us. "Please greet our guest," Hereward said to us, and we walked inside.

The room was empty, void of any furniture, except for an oddly placed stand up mirror, and a cloaked figure.

"I've been expecting you three," the figure said, and I felt uneasy. This whole thing was a mistake.

The figure stood tall, I guess they aren't Kokiri either. What worried me more is that they were expecting us. Who would even know we were coming?

The figure turned around, to reveal that the figure was a she, and Crow could only see her lips, chin, and the green hair that spilled out from her hood. The lady smiled, her mouth curving to form a wide 'v' shape, and her teeth shined like pearls. A strong scent of rosemary and sage filled my nostrils, and I was instantly calmed. This woman was nature herself.

"Trilok, you've done well," She said, and Trilok flew up to her.

"Miss Farore?" Trilok asked, and the woman smiled once more.

"Yes. It is I, Trilok. It has been a long time since I've been to this realm," Farore said, and removed her cloak. Her green hair came tumbling down in curls of green, some strands a dark emerald, some a summer green. Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes gracing her pale cheeks with their soft touch, and then she opened them, slowly, letting the world see her jade green eyes. She looked down at me with only love in her eyes, and I instantly melted. Never have I seen such righteous beauty, nor have I ever seen it again. "Crow, my dear sweet Crow…" Farore called out to me kindly, like a mother, and came closer to me. She held out her arms, and embraced me. "I'm here…" She cooed, and I pushed myself away.

"Please pardon me, Miss Farore, but may I ask, what is the purpose of this? Why am I here?" I asked, and bowed my head in shame. I was not deserving of such an answer.

"Raise your head, little one," Farore said, and I did. "There is much more to you than you know."

"No, I'm nothing but a monster-" I began to say, but she interrupted me.

"Look in the mirror, Crow. What do you see?" Farore said, and I did. And what was there wasn't a Mad Scrub, but instead, a Kokiri. "You have the heart and soul of a Kokiri, why not the body of one as well?" Farore said, with her hands placed on my shoulders. I stared at the child before me, black hair with dark blue eyes, green shirt and pants, and a bandage over my right eye. I started to lift the bandage, but Farore stopped me. "No, leave that on."

"Why?" I asked, and looked up at her.

"Look and see," Farore said, and I pulled it off. My right eye was not a Kokiri eye, but instead was a the eye of a Mad Scrub.

"Miss Farore, why do I have the eye of a Mad Scrub?" I asked her, and she smiled down at me, like a mother.

"So you will never forget your origins," Farore said and looked in the mirror. "Even if you do not like your past, you cannot not hide from it. Remember where you come from, it will only make you stronger in the end," She said, and I started to cry.

"Thank you Miss Farore… How can I ever repay you?" I asked, tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Oh," Farore said, and hugged me tightly. "You're welcome, Crow. You need not repay me now, the time is not right."

"Huh?" I asked, and pulled away from her warm embrace.

"Ignore me. I'll take my leave soon," Farore said, and held out the palm of her hand for Trilok to rest on. "Take care of him, for me, will you Trilok?" She asked the little fairy.

"Anything for you Miss Farore!" Trilok said, and bounded over to me, sitting nicely on top of my head.

"And you Than…" Farore said, and Than looked up at her with bright eyes hiding under his skull kid mask. "You'll stay friends with him forever, won't you?"

"Yes ma'am…" Than responded shyly.

"Good boy," Farore said, and pushed his hat down on his head in a teasing manner.

"Before I go," Farore began to say, as she took Hereward's hand. Then she looked directly at me, and smiled. "She's waiting for you."

And instantly I knew. I looked at Farore's soft smile, the way her eyes gleamed at me, and I knew. I knew who 'she' was. I took off running, exiting the room with the mirror, and ran back down the path I went. And when I ran out of the Forest Temple, the vine stairs still in place, I saw her, waiting on the steps. Waiting just for me.

* * *

"Good bye my son…" Farore called out to Crow quietly, and smiled at Hereward. "Let's leave, now, I no longer have any business here."

"Miss Farore?" Trilok flew to her, and rested himself on Farore's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Trilok, but we'll meet again someday," Farore said, and closed her eyes. "All three of you will meet me again someday."

Trilok flew down to Than, who stood there in silence, intently watching the Goddess. She smiled down at her creations children, and then she faded away. Hereward smiled at them as he faded as well, saluting them.

Trilok and Than left the temple in a slow manner, only to find Crow at the top of the steps, staring at the Kokiri who stared back at him.

* * *

I had been staring at her for a long time. She never dared to move, and neither did I. Was this some kind of game? When did it end? Would she ever stop tearing me in two? Building me up, yet simultaneously tearing me down. It never got either of us anywhere. If she couldn't stop, I would stop her. And so I took the first steps down towards her, and she gave a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I know you," she said, and got a look of confusion and thoughtfulness on her face. "I know you, but from where?" She asked, and looked at me for an explanation.

"I've known you all my life," I said, "Saria." Then I shook my head, and smiled. "But you never knew me."

"At least I do now. I got a visit from the Goddess the other day, and she said to look for the boy I never knew. I've found you," Saria said, randomly explaining herself. Now we were face to face, closer than I had ever gotten to her before. "She said you'd be very important to me someday."

"Did she?" I asked, and she blushed.

"Y-yes, she did," Saria said, and I pulled her in close. I kissed those lips I had always longed to, and she kissed back. If anyone should ever ask me what those lips tasted like, I would say heaven. She was heaven to me. And she kissed back.

"You'll always be important to me…" I said, and looked into those sky blue eyes that looked back at me, unyielding and yet charming.

This was the start of something much more than I could have ever wished for.

* * *

Hello! This was by far the longest chapter of Mad Scrub EVER! WOOT!

So yeah, I have to say thank you to all those who reviewed! You know who you are. I'm sorry, I'm to lazy to find out the names! Just be grateful! XD

I loved this chapter the best so far... Almost made me cry because there was sad music playing when I wrote this... :)

I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor any of its characters or monsters. But this plotline and the characters I've written are mine, so no stealing!

See ya later alligators!

Oh, two more things! Feel free to review, AND there is one more chapter coming! Don't you worry, there's still more! :D

**_Also, please, please, please review on my poll! I've got it up on my profile page! Please, please, please with a cherry on top?_**


End file.
